Lego pokemon
LEGO Pokémon is a game that combines Pokémon with LEGO. Each level is based on a episode in the Pokémon anime. Gameplay Each game is divided into chapters based on the badge that story arc is centered on. The games play similarly to the other LEGO games from LEGO Star Wars to LEGO Star wars the skywalker saga. Studs are currency and can be used to purchase things in Poké Marts. Voice acting would be archived from the anime. Drop in/Drop out Co-Op allows two people to play and there is always a second character whenever Player 2 wants to join. Levels Indigo League #Pokémon - I Choose You! #Pokémon Emergency! #Ash Catches a Pokémon #Challenge of the Samurai #Showdown in Pewter City #Clefairy and the Moon Stone #The Water Flowers of Cerulean City #The Path to the Pokémon League #The School of Hard Knocks #Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village #Charmander - The Stray Pokémon #Here Comes the Squirtle Squad #Mystery at the Lighthouse #Electric Shock Showdown #Battle Aboard the St. Anne #Pokémon Shipwreck #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Beauty and the Beach #Tentacool and Tentacruel #The Ghost of Maiden's Peak #Bye Bye Butterfree #Abra and the Psychic Showdown #The Tower of Terror #Haunter versus Kadabra #Primeape Goes Bananas #Pokémon Scent-Sation #Hypno's Naptime #Pokémon Fashion Flash #The Punchy Pokémon #Sparks Fly for Magnemite #Dig Those Diglett #The Ninja Poké-Showdown #The Flame Pokémon-athon! #The Kangaskhan Kid #The Legend of Dratini #The Bridge Bike Gang #Ditto's Mysterious Mansion #Electric Soldier Porygon #Holiday Hi-Jinx #Snow Way Out #Pikachu's Goodbye #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Wake Up Snorlax! #Showdown at Dark City #The March of the Exeggutor Squad #The Problem With Paras #The Song of Jigglypuff #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #A Chansey Operation #Holy Matrimony! #So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd #Who Gets to Keep Togepi? #Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden #Princess vs. Princess #The Purr-Fect Hero #The Case of the K-9 Caper #Pokémon Paparazzi #The Ultimate Test #The Breeding Center Secret #Riddle Me This #Volcanic Panic #Beach Blank-Out Blastoise #The Misty Mermaid #Clefairy Tales #The Battle of the Badge #It's Mr. Mime Time #Showdown at the Po-ké Corral #The Evolution Solution #The Pi-Kahuna #Make Room For Gloom #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! #Go West Young Meowth #To Master the Onixpected! #The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis #Bad to the Bone #All Fired Up! #Round One - Begin! #Fire and Ice #The Fourth Round Rumble #A Friend In Deed #Friend and Foe Alike #Friends to the End Orange Islands #Pallet Party Panic #A Scare in the Air #Poké Ball Peril #The Lost Lapras #Fit to be Tide #Pikachu Re-Volts #The Crystal Onix #In the Pink #Shell Shock! *Stage Fight! *Bye Bye Psyduck *The Joy of Pokémon *Naval Maneuvers *Snack Attack *A Shipful of Shivers *Meowth Rules! *Tracey Gets Bugged *A Way Off Day Off *The Mandarin Island Miss Match *Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? *Get Along, Little Pokémon *The Mystery Menace *Misty Meets Her Match *Bound For Trouble *Charizard Chills *The Pokémon Water War *Pokémon Food Fight! *Pokémon Double Trouble *The Wacky Watcher! *The Stun Spore Detour *Hello, Pummelo! *Enter the Dragonite *Viva Las Lapras *The Underground Round Up *A Tent Situation *The Rivalry Revival Johto Journeys *Don't Touch That 'dile *The Double Trouble Header *A Sappy Ending *Roll On, Pokémon! *Illusion Confusion! *Flower Power *Spinarak Attack *Snubbull Snobbery *The Little Big Horn *The Chikorita Rescue *Once in a Blue Moon *The Whistle Stop *Ignorance is Blissey *A Bout With Sprout *Fighting Flyer With Fire *For Crying Out Loud *Tanks a Lot! *Charizard's Burning Ambitions *Grin to Win! *Chikorita's Big Upset *Foul Weather Friends *The Superhero Secret *Mild 'n Wooly *Wired For Battle! *Good 'Quil Hunting *A Shadow of a Drought *Going Apricorn! *Getting The Bugs Out! *A Farfetch'd Tale *Tricks of the Trade *The Fire-ing Squad *No Big Woop! *Tunnel Vision *Hour of the Houndour *The Totodile Duel *Hot Matches *Love, Totodile Style! *Fowl Play! *Forest Grumps *The Psychic Sidekicks! *The Fortune Hunters Johto League Champions *A Goldenrod Opportunity *A Dairy Tale Ending *Air Time! *The Bug Stops Here *Type Casting *Fossil Fools *Carrying On! *Hassle in the Castle *Two Hits and a Miss *A Hot Water Battle *Hook, Line, and Stinker *Beauty and the Breeder *A Better Pill to Swallow *Power Play! *Mountain Time *Wobbu-Palooza *Imitation Confrontation *The Trouble With Snubbull *Ariados, Amigos *Wings 'N' Things *The Grass Route *The Apple Corp *Houndoom's Special Delivery *A Ghost of a Chance *From Ghost to Ghost *Trouble's Brewing *All That Glitters! *The Light Fantastic *UnBEARable *Moving Pictures *Spring Fever *Freeze Frame *The Stolen Stones! *The Dunsparce Deception *The Wayward Wobbufett *Sick Daze *Ring Masters *The Poké Spokesman *Control Freak! *The Art of Pokémon *The Heartbreak of Brock *Current Events *Turning Over a New Bayleef *Doin' What Comes Natu-rally *The Big Balloon Blow-Up *The Screen Actor's Guilt *Right on, Rhydon! *The Kecleon Caper *The Joy of Water Pokémon *Got Miltank? *Fight For the Light *Machoke, Machoke Man! Master Quest *Around the Whirlpool *Fly Me to the Moon *Takin' It on the Chinchou *A Corsola Caper! *Mantine Overboard! *Octillery The Outcast *Dueling Heroes *The Perfect Match! *Plant It Now... Diglett Later *Hi Ho Silver... Away! *The Mystery is History *A Parent Trapped! *A Promise is a Promise *Throwing in the Noctowl *Nerves of Steelix *Bulbasaur... The Ambassador! *Espeon, Not Included *For Ho-Oh, the Bells Toll! *Extreme Pokémon! *An EGG-sighting Adventure! *Hatching a Plan *Dues and Don'ts *Just Waiting on a Friend *A Tyrogue Full of Trouble *Xatu the Future *Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution *Rage Of Innocence *As Cold as Pryce *Nice Pryce, Baby! *Whichever Way the Wind Blows *Some Like It Hot *Hocus Pokémon! *As Clear as Crystal *Same Old Song and Dance *Enlighten Up! *Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up? *Wish Upon a Star Shape *Outrageous Fortunes *One Trick Phony *I Politoed Ya So! *The Ice Cave! *Beauty is Skin Deep *Fangs For Nothin' *Great Bowls of Fire! *Better Eight Than Never *Why? Wynaut? *Just Add Water *Lapras of Luxury *Hatch Me If You Can *Entei at Your Own Risk *A Crowning Achievement *Here's Looking at You, Elekid *You're a Star, Larvitar *Address Unknown *Mother of all Battles *Pop Goes the Sneasle *A Claim to Fame! *Love, Pokémon Style *Tie One On! *The Ties That Bind *Can't Beat the Heat! *Playing With Fire! *Johto Photo Finish *Gotta Catch Ya Later *Hoenn Alone! Advanced *Get the Show on the Road *A Ruin With a View *There's No Place Like Hoenn *You Can Never Tailow *In the Knicker of Time! *A Poached Ego! *Tree's a Crowd *A Tail With a Twist *Taming of the Shroomish *You Said a Mouthful! *A Bite to Remember *The Lotad Lowdown *All Things Bright and Beautifly! *All in a Day's Wurmple *Gonna Rule The School! *The Winner by a Nosepass *Stairway to Devon *On a Wingull and a Prayer *Sharpedo Attack! *Brave the Wave *Which Wurmple's Which? *A Hole Lotta Trouble *Gone Corphishin' *A Corphish Out of Water *A Mudkip Mission *Turning Over a Nuzleaf *A Three Team Scheme *Seeing is Believing *Ready, Willing, and Sableye *A Meditite Fight *Just One of the Geysers *Abandon Ship! *Now that's Flower Power! *Having a Wailord of a Time *Win, Lose, or Drew! *The Spheal of Approval *Jump for Joy *A Different Kind of Misty! *A Poké-BLOCK Party! *Watt's with Wattson Advanced Challenge *What You Seed is What You Get *Love at First Flight *Let Bagons be Bagons *The Princess and the Togepi *A Togepi Mirage! *Candid Camerupt! *I Feel Skitty! *Zig Zag Zangoose *Maxxed Out! *Pros and Con Artists *Come What May! *Cheer Pressure *Game Winning Assist *Fight for the Meteorite *Poetry Commotion! *Going, Going, Yawn *Going for a Spinda *All Torkoal, No Play *Manectric Charge *Delcatty Got Your Tongue *Disaster of Disguise *Disguise Da Limit *Take the Lombre Home *True Blue Swablu *Gulpin it Down *Exploud and Clear *Go Go Ludicolo! *A Double Dilemma *Love, Petalburg Style! *Balance of Power *A Six Pack Attack! *The Bicker the Better *Grass Hysteria *Hokey Poké Balls *Whiscash and Ash *Me, Myself and Time *A Fan With a Plan *Cruisin' for a Losin' *Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend! *That's Just Swellow *Take This House and Shuppet *A Shroomish Skirmish *Unfair-Weather Friends *Who's Flying Now? *Sky High Gym Battle! *Lights, Camerupt, Action! *Crazy as a Lunatone *The Garden of Eatin' *A Scare to Remember *Pokéblock, Stock and Berry *Lessons in Lilycove *Judgment Day! Advanced Battle *Clamperl of Wisdom *The Relicanth Really Can *The Evolutionary War *Training Wrecks *Gaining Groudon *The Scuffle of Legends *It's Still Rocket Roll To Me! *Solid as a Solrock *Vanity Affair *Where's Armaldo? *A Cacturne for the Worse *Claydol Big and Tall *Once in a Mawile *Beg, Burrow and Steel *Absol-ute Disaster *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt *Do I Hear a Ralts? *The Great Eight Fate! *Eight Ain't Enough *Showdown at Linoone *Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? *Date Expectations! *Mean with Envy *Pacifidlog Jam *Berry, Berry Interesting *Less is Morrison *The Ribbon Cup Caper! *Ash and May! Heated Battles of Hoenn!! *Hi Ho Silver Wind! *Deceit and Assist *Rhapsody in Drew *Island Time *Like a Meowth to a Flame *Saved by the Beldum *From Brags To Riches *Shocks and Bonds *A Judgment Brawl *Choose It or Lose It! *At the End of the Fray *The Scheme Team *The Right Place and the Right Mime *A Real Cleffa Hanger *Numero Uno Articuno *The Symbol Life *Hooked on Onix *Rough, Tough Jigglypuff *On Cloud Arcanine *Sitting Psyduck *Hail to the Chef *Caterpie's Big Dilemma *The Saffron Con *A Hurdle for Squirtle *Pasta La Vista Battle Frontier *Fear Factor Phony *Sweet Baby James *A Chip Off the Old Brock *Wheel... Of Frontier! *May's Egg-cellent Adventure! *Weekend Warrior *On Olden Pond *Tactics Theatrics *Reversing the Charges *The Green Guardian *From Cradle to Save *Time-Warp Heals All Wounds *Queen of the Serpentine *Off the Unbeaten Path *Harley Rides Again *Odd Pokémon Out *Spontaneous Combusken *Cutting the Ties that Bind *Ka Boom with a View! *King and Queen for a Day *Curbing the Crimson Tide *What I Did For Love *Three Jinx and a Baby *Talking a Good Game *Second Time's the Charm *Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis! (Part 1) *Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis! (Part 2) *All That Glitters is Not Golden *New Plot - Odd Lot *Going for Choke *The Ole' Berate and Switch *Grating Spaces *Battling the Enemy Within *Slaking Kong *May, We Harley Drew'd Ya *Thinning the Hoard *Channeling the Battle Zone *Aipom & Circumstance *Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight! *Duels of the Jungle *Overjoyed! *The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing *Pinch Healing *Gathering the Gang of Four *Pace - The Final Frontier *Once More with Reeling *Home is Where Start Is! Diamond & Pearl *Following a Maiden's Voyage! *Two Degrees of Separation! *When Pokémon Worlds Collide! *Dawn Of A New Era! *Gettin' Twiggy With It! *Different Strokes For Different Blokes! *Like It or Lup It! *Gymbaliar! *Setting the World on It's Buneary! *Not on MY Watch Ya Don't! *Mounting a Coordinator Assault! *Arrival of a Rival! *A Staravia is Born! *Leave It To Brocko! *Shapes of Things to Come! *A Gruff Act to Follow! *Wild in the Streets! *O'er the Rampardos We Watched! *Twice Smitten, Once Shy! *Mutiny in the Bounty! *Ya See We Want An Evolution! *Borrowing on Bad Faith! *Faced With Steelix Determination! *Cooking up a Sweet Story! *Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan! *Getting the Pre-Contest Titters! *Settling a Not So Old Score! *Drifloon on the Wind! *The Champ Twins! *Some Enchanted Sweetening! *The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! *An Angry Combeenation! *All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! *Buizel Your Way Out Of This! *An Elite Meet And Greet! *A Secret Sphere of Influence! *The Grass Managerie! One Big Happiny Family! Steamboat Willies! Top-Down Training! A Stand-Up Sit-Down! The Electrike Company! Malice In Wonderland! Mass Hip-Pos-Sis! Ill-Will-Hunting! A Maze-Ing Race! Sandshrew's Locker! Ash and Dawn! Facing a New Adventure!! Dawn's Early Night! Tag! We're It! Glory Blaze! Smells Like Team Spirit! Battle Dimension Tears for Fears! Once There were Greenfields Throwing the Track Switch The Keystone Pops! Bibarel Gnaws Best! Nosing 'Round the Mountain! Luxray Vision! Journey to the Unown! Team Shocker! Tanks for the Memories! Hot Springing a Leak! Riding the Winds of Change! Sleight of Sand! Lost Leader Strategy! Crossing the Battle Line! A Triple Fighting Chance! Enter Galactic! The Bells Are Singing! Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2) Crossing Paths Pika and Goliath! Our Cup Runneth Over! A Full Course Tag Battle! Staging A Heroes' Welcome! Pruning a Passel of Pals!! Strategy With a Smile! The Thief That Keeps on Thieving! Chim - Charred! Cream of the Croagunk Crop! A Crasher Course in Power! Hungry for the Good Life! Fighting Fear with Fear!! Arriving in Style! The Psyduck Stops Here! Camping It Up! Up Close and Personable! Ghoul Daze! One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! Playing the Leveling Field! Doc Brock! Battling the Generation Gap! Losing It's Lustrous! Double Team Turnover! If The Scarf Fits, Wear It! A Trainer and Child Reunion! Aiding The Enemy! Barry's Busting Out All Over! Sheild With a Twist! Jumping Rocket Ship! Sleepless in Pre-Battle! Galactic Battles Get Your Rotom Running! A Breed Stampede! Ancient Family Matters! Dealing With Defensive Types! Leading a Stray! Steeling Peace of Mind! Saving the World From Ruins! Cheers on Castaways Isle! Hold the Phione! Another One Gabites the Dust! Stealing the Conversation! The Drifting Snorunt! Noodles! Roamin' Off! Pursuing a Lofty Goal! Trials and Adulations! Mysterious Creatures: Pokémon! The Lonely Snover! Stopped in the Name of Love! Old Rivals, New Tricks! To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! Battling a Cute Drama! Classroom Training! Sliding Into Seventh! A Pyramiding Rage! Pillers of Friendship! Frozen on Their Tracks! Peddle to the Mettle! Evolving Strategies! Uncrushing Defeat! Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! Beating the Bustle and Hustle! Gateway to Ruin! Three Sides to Every Story! Strategy Begins at Home! A Faux Oak Finish! Historical Mystery Tour! Challenging a Towering Figure! Where No Togepi Has Gone Before! An Egg Scramble! Gone With the Windworks! A Rivalry to Gible On! Dressed for Jess Success! Bagged, then Tagged! Try for the Family Stone! Sticking With Who You Know! Unlocking the Red Chain of Events! The Needs of the Three! The Battle Finale of Legend! The Treasure is All Mine! Mastering Current Events! Double Time Battle Training! A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! Gotta Get a Gible! Sinnoh League Victors Regaining the Home Advantage! Short and To the Punch! A Marathon Rivalry! Yes, in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! Playing the Performance Encore! Fighting Ire With Fire! Piplup, Up and Away! Flint Sparks the Fire! The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! Teaching the Student Teacher! Keeping In Top Forme! Pokémon Ranger Heatran Rescue! An Elite Coverup! Dawn of a Royal Day! With the Easiest of Grace! Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! Last Call - First Round! Opposites Interact! Coming Full Festival Circle! A Grand Fight for Winning! For the Love of Meowth! The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! Bucking the Treasure Trend! An Old Family Blend! League Unleashed! Casting a Paul on Barry! Working on a Right Move! Familiarity Breeds Strategy! A Real Rival Rouser! Battling a Thaw in Relations! The Semi-Final Frontier! The Brockster Is In! Memories are Made of Bliss! Black and White In The Shadow of Zekrom! Enter Iris and Axew! A Sandile Gusher of Change! The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! Triple Leaders, Team Threats! Dreams by the Yard Full! Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! The Bloom Is on Axew! A Rival Battle for Club Champ! A Home for Dwebble! Here Comes the Trubbish Squad! Mincinno-Nice and Tidy! A Night at the Nacrene City Museum! The Battle According to Lenora! Rematch at the Nacrene Gym! Scraggy-Hatched To Be Wild! Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! A Connoisseur's Revenge! Dancing With the Ducklett Trio! The Lost World of Gothitelle! A Venepede Stampede! Battling For The Love of Bug Types! Emolga The Irresistable! Emolga and the New Volt Switch! Scare at the Litwick Mansion! The Dragon Master's Path! Oshawatt's Lost Scalchop! Cottonee In Love! A UFO for Elgyem! Ash and Trip's Third Battle! Facing Fear With Eyes Wide Open! Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! Where Did You Go, Audino? Archeops in the Modern World! A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition! Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"! Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome! Meowth's Scrafty Tactics! Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky? Beeheyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! The Beartic Mountain Feud! Crisis from the Underground Up! Battle for the Underground! Rival Destinies Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! Lost at the Stamp Rally! Ash Versus the Champion! A Maractus Musical! The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck! Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! The Lonely Deino! The Mighty Accelguard A Call for Brotherly Love! Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2 Battling the King of the Mines! Crisis at Chargestone Cave! Evolution Exchange Excitement! Explorer's of the Hero's Ruin! Battling the Bully! Baffling the Bouffalant! Cilan Takes Flight! An Amazing Aerial Battle! Climbing the Tower of Success! The Clubsplosion Begins! Search for the Clubultimate! A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! Battling the Leaf Thieves! A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2 Evolution by Fire! Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain! Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! Clash of the Connoisseurs! Crisis at Ferroseed Research! An Epic Defense Force! Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2 All for the Love of Meloetta! Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! Expedition to Onix Island! The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo! Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! Jostling for the Junior Cup! Battling Authority Once Again! Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! The Road to Humilau! Unrest at the Nursery! Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! Unova's Survival Crisis! Adventures in Unova Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! A Village Homecoming! Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future! Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! Curtain Up, Unova League! Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Lost at the League! Strong Strategy Steals the Show! Cameron's Secret Weapon! A Unova League Evolution! New Places, Familiar Faces! The Name's N! There is a New Gym Leader in Town! Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! The Light of Floccesy Ranch! Saving Braviary! The Pokémon Harbor Patrol! The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! Secrets From Out of the Fog! Meowth, Colress, and Team Rivalry! Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures! Danger, Sweet as Honey! Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! Crowning the Scalchop King! The Island of Illusions! To Catch a Rotom! The Pirates of Declore! Butterfree and Me! The Path That Leads to Goodbye! Searching for a Wish! Capacia Island UFO! The Journalist from Another Region! Mystery on a Deserted Island! A Pokémon of a Different Color! Celebrating the Hero's Comet! Go, Go Gogoat! Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit! Survival of the Straiton Gym! Best Wishes Until We Meet Again! Dream Continues! XY Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Lumiose City Pursuit! A Battle of Aerial Mobility! A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Battling on Thin Ice! Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! Grooming Furfrou! Clemont's Got a Secret! Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! The Bamboozling Forest! To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! Kindergarten Chaos! Seeking Shelter from the Storm! An Appetite for Battle! A Jolting Switcheroo! A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! Awakening the Sleeping Giant! A Conspiracy to Conquer! Breaking Titles at the Chateau! A PokéVision of Things to Come! Going for the Gold! Coming Back Into the Cold! An Undersea Place to Call Home! Climbing the Walls! A Battle by Any Other Name! To Find a Fairy Flower! The Bonds of Evolution! Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! Mega Revelations! The Cave of Trials! The Aura Storm! Calling from Beyond the Aura! The Bonds of Mega Evolution! The Forest Champion! Battles in the Sky! The Cave of Mirrors! Forging Forest Friendships! Summer of Discovery! Day Three Blockbusters Foggy Pokémon Orienteering Battling into the Hall of Fame! Origins of Mega Evolution! Showdown at the Shalour Gym! Splitting Heirs The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! Dreaming a Performer's Dream! A Campus Reunion! Bonnie for the Defense! Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering! #When Light and Dark Collide! #A Stealthy Challenge! #A Race for Home! #Facing the Grand Design! #A Slippery Encounter! #One for the Goomy! #Thawing an Icy Panic! #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! #Under the Pledging Tree! #A Showcase Debut! #An Oasis of Hope! #The Future is Now Thanks to Determination! #A Fork in the Road! #Battling With Elegance and A Big Smile! #Good Friends, Great Training! #Confronting the Darkness! #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! #Garchomp's Mega Bond! #Defending the Homeland! #Beyond the Rainbow! #So You're Having a Bad Day! #Scary Hospitality! #A Fashionable Battle! #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! #A Not So Flying Start! #A Relay in the Sky! #Lights! Camera! Pika! XYZ Characters *Ash (Kanto) **Ash (Hoenn) **Ash (Sinnoh) **Ash (Unova) **Ash (Kalos) **Ash (Yukata) **Ash (Orange Tuxedo) **Ash (Blue Tuxedo) **Ash (Sir Aaron) **Ash (Wallace Cup) **Ash (Kanto Trunks) **Ash (EP108 Trunks) **Ash (Hoenn Trunks) **Ash (Sinnoh Trunks) **Ash (Temple of the Sea Trunks) **Ash (Jewel of Life Trunks) **Ash (Unova Trunks) **Ash (BW087 Trunks) **Ash (Peace Smile Trunks) **Ash (Clash of Ages Trunks) **Ash (AG108 Jacket) **Ash (Snowpoint) **Ash (Orange Snowsuit) **Ash (XY083) **Ash (Snowbelle) **Ash (Green Pyjamas) **Ash (Cow) **Ash (Ashley) **Ash (Karate) **Ash (Tennis) **Ash (Army) **Ash (Team Rocket) **Ash (Scuba) **Ash (Medieval) **Ash (Ninja) **Ash (Seviper) **Ash (Hawaii) **Ash (Knight) **Ash (Pink Tuxedo) **Ash (Rhyhorn Racer) **Ash (Gourgeist Festival) *Misty **Misty (Advanced) *Brock (Kanto) **Brock (Hoenn) **Brock (Sinnoh) *Tracey *May **May (Emerald) **May (Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) *Max *Dawn **Dawn (Platinum) *Iris *Cilan *Serena **Serena (XY) *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Prof. Oak *Prof. Ivy *Prof. Elm *Prof. Birch *Prof. Rowan *Prof. Juniper *Prof. Sycamore *Gary **Gary (Advanced) *Ritchie *Harrison *Morrison *Tyson *Paul *Barry *Trip.